


The Stranger from Room 307

by simonsprettyface



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, I might add some new tags and ships as it goes on, M/M, Mundane!AU, Spring Break, Spring Fling, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsprettyface/pseuds/simonsprettyface
Summary: On his first day of Spring Break in Madrid, Alec noticed a beautiful man by the pool and it didn’t take long before he found out that Pool Stranger was just as interested. Will what they decide is just a quick spring fling end up being more?aka a spring romance filled with pools and cocktails and dancing, fueled by the air of a foreign country and the idea that once it’s over it’s over





	1. Saturday

The first full day of a vacation was always a weird day, in Alec’s mind. The day you get there was pretty much everyone getting settled and bitching about jet lag, but the first full day was full of transition in a different way. It was the first day of waking up in an odd bed with new sounds around, of a new routine. Though there was one familiar sound that Alec heard, though it wasn’t one he had heard for a little while now, at least not consistently since they moved out of the family home. 

Jace’s snores. 

Alec groaned and grabbed a pillow before he threw it at the blonde mess of hair that he saw peeking out of the blankets. He rolled his eyes when he saw his middle finger, getting out of the bed and stretching. He went over to the window and opened the blinds, a small smile on his face when he looked out at the view. As much as he loved New York City, he had really missed Madrid. It had been years since they had visited last, and that really was a shame.

Not just because Alec believed they should visit their grandparents more, though that was important, but because it was too beautiful to not come here as often as they could. 

“I’m heading to the pool,” Alec said as he changed into his swim trunks and grabbed a towel and a book. He waited until he heard an acknowledging grunt from Jace before he made his way out of their room. 

He made his way down to the pool and smiled to himself as he found a lounge chair, laying out his towel and sitting down. It was early enough that he could still actually get a chair and a place to put his stuff down, but not too early that it might be a little cool outside still from the night. 

It was perfect. 

Alec took this time to get some reading done, listening to the sounds of the water splashing softly and birds in the air as he got lost in the pages of a book once again. It was his one constant in life, no matter what kind of mood he was in or what was going on in his life, he loved to read. And that’s why his siblings teased him, especially when he packed a couple of books for their weeklong trip.

After a couple of hours, the noises from the pool drew him in more than the book, so he decided to sit it down and people watch. He put on his sunglasses and looked around, watching girls in bikinis and men in their trunks getting drinks from the poolside bar and jumping into the pool. People with their significant others or their families or alone. The thing about people watching was that he always found himself mentally creating backstories for everyone around him. 

While lost in thought of what might be going through the mind of the woman tanning directly across the pool from him, something crossed his eye line that made his heart stop. The most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on was right there at the same hotel pool as him, what kind of luck? His eyes trailed up and down his body, his exposed skin nice and tan and flawless in a way that you just don’t see in real life. 

And muscular, God was he muscular. 

Alec had seem muscular before, he played sports in high school and he spent a good bit of time in the gym even now, but Pool Stranger had one of the best bodies he had ever seen. Abs so cut Alec could wash his clothes on and his arms, damn. If they looked that big from a distance then how big would they look close up? Honestly, all Alec wanted to do right then was go over there and touch them, squeeze his biceps and see how firm they really were.

Alec was a simple gay, he saw nice arms and he just wanted to feel them all over. 

After a few moments of just watching him make his way to the bar and ordering a drink, Alec decided to jump into the pool to cool down a little. Partially from the heat of the spring day, and if it was also partially because of Pool Stranger, then who was to know?

He swam for a little while, occasionally stealing glances over at Pool Stranger as he did. There was something that drew him to him, he was the kind of guy Alec could only dream of. And maybe he has dreamed of him, maybe this was all a dream and he was going to wake up alone and wanting and that was no fun. 

But this was real, and so was Pool Stranger. Pool Stranger and his bright blue trunks that contrasted so nice with his tan. It drew his eyes in and made them linger a little too long on his exposed thigh than he’d like to admit. He needed to get out of his head, but there was something about being on vacation and being abroad that made him feel a certain way, it was nice. And it was hard to not feel the urge for some sort of whirlwind  _ something _ when looking at a guy that looked like Pool Stranger looked. 

After a little while, he noticed Pool Stranger leave and he decided to leave as well. Those two things weren’t completely related, or so he told himself. He went back up to his room and took a shower, washing the sweat and chlorine off his body before texting Jace and Izzy and setting up to get dinner later that day. 

Alec had promised himself he was going to relax this spring break, and so that was exactly what he was going to do. He let himself get too overwhelmed at school, getting very close to full on mental breakdowns on more than one occasion, so this was exactly what he needed. He laid in bed as the day went on, putting on a couple movies and trying to not let himself think about the homework that was going to be waiting for him when he returned. That was a problem for Future Alec, Present Alec decided. 

When it was time for dinner, he met his siblings at a restaurant down the road. He listened to them as they talked about the shopping they did that day and the good ice cream place Izzy found, making him promise that he’d go with them the next time they went. He told them about laying by the pool, and he decidedly kept out Pool Stranger. He would never hear the end of it if they found out he spent half the day ogling some hot guy by the pool, he just knew it. 

As the day ended and he went to bed, the last thing that was on his mind as he drifted off was Pool Stranger. 


	2. Sunday

“Come on, let’s go work out,” Alec heard from next to him, letting out a groan. 

“Really? You wanna go work out, on our vacation?” he asked, turning to look at Jace who stood by his bed. It wasn’t that Alec didn’t want to, he was usually pretty up for a work out, but he wanted to get some sleep while they were away too, dammit.

Jace cocked an eyebrow as he looked down at Alec. “Who are you and what have you done with my brother?” he asked. “Maybe if you hadn’t spent all day yesterday down at the pool checking out guys, you’d be up by now,” he teased, laughing when Alec flipped him off. 

“Fuck you, I’ve never even looked at a man before,” he said, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. 

“Get dressed. This place has a gym. Izzy’s joining us,” Jace said as he put on a pair of sweatpants. “And that’s a lie. Hell, you checked out the guy that worked the front desk when we got here.”

Alec chuckled and shrugged before he got up and put on a tank top and a pair of sweatpants. “What can I say? He was hot, I have eyes.”

“Not exactly my type,” Jace joked and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Didn’t think you were picky enough to have a type.”

Once they got dressed, they met up with Izzy and made their way down to the gym. They quickly fell into a routine down there, they had been working out together for years. It was easy to just pop in some headphones and just coexist with how in tune the Lightwood siblings were with each other. 

Things were going fine until another person came in through the door. None of them really thought much about it, until Alec looked up. And, oh God, there was Pool Stranger climbing onto the treadmill. 

Alec tried to keep his cool as he worked out, but it was hard when he was once again faced by the most gorgeous man in the world. 

He moved over to the weights and after pausing for a moment, Alec took off his shirt. He lifted the weights, maybe trying to show off a little for Pool Stranger. Pool Stranger who kept taking glaces at Alec as often as Alec was checking him out. No one could blame him though, and no one would notice how shameless he was being, so what difference would it make? 

Apparently, a big one. Because it didn’t take long for Izzy and Jace to notice what was going on. 

“Really?” Izzy asked with a laugh as she looked between the two of them. She at least tried to be a little subtle, to Alec’s relief, but she and Jace weren’t going to go easy on him. “Way to play it cool,” she teased.

“Throwing off your shirt? Real smooth. Gotta show off what you’ve got early on, right?” Jace teased with a nudge. “You’re going to drool all over the weights if you keep staring at him like that.”

“I’m surprised he hasn’t dropped them on his foot yet with how distracted he’s been. I’m not shocked though, he is pretty hot isn’t he?”

“He really is.”

“Fuck both of you,” Alec said, rolling his eyes as he went to put his shirt back on. “I’m on vacation, I can blow off some steam if I want to.”

“If you want to ‘blow off some steam’ you’re gonna have to actually talk to him,” Izzy pointed out. 

There was something about vacation that made time seem fake. It was like being in some sort of dream where you didn’t know exactly what time it was or what was going on. Just the vaguest understanding of days. It wasn’t too weird to get breakfast right after they worked out, though part of him wasn’t sure if it was still breakfast time. It didn’t matter though, time didn’t matter. He was on vacation, no deadlines. No responsibilities. 

And that’s what he told himself as he found himself heading down to the pool again for the second time in the two days they had been there. He also told himself that he was just doing it to get some sun and maybe take a dip in the pool, and totally not because he was hopeful that he’ll see Pool Stranger again. 

It was getting a little sad, the way he kept thinking about him. It had been a while since Alec found himself thinking about a guy so much, but he couldn’t help it. He hadn’t even had a conversation with the guy and he was already drawn to him. Everything about him intrigued him, and he  _ had _ to get to know him. 

Alec wasn’t nervous around guys for the most part. He wasn’t shy. After he came out he had a confidence about him when it came to guys that wasn’t exactly unexpected, and that made it easier for him to get dates.

“Can I sit here?” he heard from the chair next to him and he nodded, looking over and his heart leapt into his throat. 

Oh God, it was Pool Stranger. 

“Uh yeah, yep. You can,” Alec said, giving him a small smile. “Sit there,” he said, trying to not wince a little at himself. Apparently, his usual calm, collected, smooth way with guys flew out the window when it came to Pool Stranger. 

Pool Stranger just smiled knowingly, sitting down on the chair. Alec wouldn’t be surprised if this was the norm for him, having people tripping over themselves because of him. He was sculpted like a god, hair and makeup too perfect for a man just laying by a pool all day instead of walking down a runway. He’d probably had a million men smitten, and had the smile of a man that would charm a million more without a second thought.  

“You were at the gym earlier, weren’t you?” Pool Stranger asked, laying out with one arm up over his head. “Working the weights even on vacation?” he teased as he turned onto his side to look at Alec. “Must be dedicated.”

“It’s just fun for me,” Alec said honestly, watching him. “I like working out. Looks like you do too,” he pointed out, not being able to stop himself from checking out his chiseled abs. 

“It’s nice to get to look good shirtless. Something you seem to understand,” he said knowingly and Alec tried to not get flustered. 

“Sorry, I’m not usually the guy that takes off his shirt at the gym.”

“Don’t worry about it. I liked what I saw,” he said honestly, making a show of looking down at Alec’s bare chest to drive his point home. 

Alec’s throat went dry when he saw Pool Stranger check him out, it was like something out of a dream. It wasn’t like Alec didn’t know he was good looking, he did pretty good with the guys, but a guy like  _ this _ checking him out? It was hard to believe. 

“I’m Alec,” he said, shifting slightly on the chair.

“Magnus,” he said, reaching out to shake his hand. “Can I get you a drink?” he asked, looking over at the outdoor bar before back to Alec. 

“Uh yeah, sure. I’d like that,” Alec said, sitting up. He watched as Pool Stranger--Magnus went to get him a drink, his heart fluttering in his chest. He was even realer now, now that he had a name. A real name. For a real man. A real man that was currently getting Alec a drink.

“Here you go, Alexander,” Magnus said when he returned, handing over the glass. The drink was frozen and fruity and extremely alcoholic, and almost entirely too fitting of the situation. “So, I’ve seen you at this pool for the past couple of days. What’re the chances of tomorrow being a third?” Magnus asked, looking over at Alec as he leaned back.

“Pretty good. I don’t have any plans so,” Alec shrugged as he took a sip of his drink.

“So you wouldn’t have any plans in the way if I decided to ask you out on a date?” Magnus asked and Alec almost choked in surprise. 

A date?

Magnus wanted to go on a date with  _ him _ ?

“I’d be totally open for it.”

“Good. I’m in room 307, pick me up at six,” Magnus said with a wink, finishing his drink before heading back to the hotel. 

With that, it ended just about as fast as it started. And that left Alec wondering if it even happened. Was it some sort of heat hallucination? The drink in his hand and his racing heart served as the only reminders that that really just happened, Alec was really just asked out by the best looking man he had ever laid eyes on. 

He had a smile on his face that he couldn’t break for the rest of the day, there was nothing that was going to be able to get Alec down. He had a date with Magnus, that was all that mattered. 


	3. Monday

“You do realize that the main part of being on vacation is to relax, right?” Jace asked as he looked across the table at Alec. 

Alec rolled his eyes at that, running a hand through his hair. They decided to go out to get some lunch together, and honestly he was a little surprised at how good vacation had been on Jace so far. He already looked kind of tan, wearing a tanktop and a backwards hat. Alec wasn’t exactly dressed much differently, being on vacation had that kind of lazy effect on him. 

“I’m perfectly relaxed,” he said as he took a sip of his water. “I’ve never been more relaxed in my life than I am  _ right now _ .”

“Okay, now I definitely know you’re lying. What happened?” Jace asked, leaning forward a little. 

Alec sighed, shrugging. “I have a date. Tonight.”

“You have a  _ what _ ?” Jace asked, surprised. “Dude, what the fuck? Only you could be in a country for like… a day and already get some guy to go out with you.”

“What can I say? I guess I have charm. You wouldn’t know anything about that,” Alec teased.

“Oh fuck you. I have plenty of charm. I could get a date too if I wanted to,” Jace pouted, leaning his arm against the table.

Alec laughed at that, rolling his eyes. “Of course you could. If you weren’t so hung up on someone back home,” he pointed out.

Jace flipped him off over the table, glaring slightly. “I’m not hung up over anyone, shut up.”

“Mmm, sure,” Alec hummed, going back to his food. 

As the day went on and it got closer to the time for his date, Alec got even more nervous. He had gone on dates, sure, but Magnus was completely different from any guy he had ever met. Though there was something about all of this that made a calm settle deep inside of him, even if a lot of him was still anxious about it. And that was that, once Spring Break was up, he’d most likely never have to see Magnus again. That made things easier, he knew that no matter what he did it wouldn’t matter in a week. If he fucked up, then he fucked up.

Alec looked at himself what felt like a thousand times in the mirror as he got ready, wanting to look perfect. He put on a blue shirt that his siblings lovingly referred to as ‘the ugliest fucking shirt I’ve ever seen in my life dear God Alec what the hell’. But he still wore it, opening the top couple of buttons to expose a little bit of his chest. 

Izzy came into their room as he finished getting ready, giving him a look over. “Alec, I love you so you know I’m saying this from my heart. You look like a lesbian. That’s literally a shirt a girl I hooked up with once wore, I swear.”

“Well, then she has great taste.”

“In girls? Yeah. In shirts? Absolutely not.”

“You’re just jealous that I have a date tonight and your girlfriend is back at home while you’re here,” he said, running a hand through his hair.

“Low blow, Alec. I’m just trying to look out for you.”

“He’s going to love it! I love this shirt,” he said, smoothing his shirt a little.

“Sure, he’s going to love it. And you two will be in lesbian love.”

“I hate you.”

Alec checked himself one more time before heading to room 307, standing outside of the door after he knocked. 

When Magnus opened the door, Alec couldn’t help but smile. “Hi. Wow. You look… wow,” he said, looking him over. “You look even better with clothes on,” he said, wincing a little at how awkward it sounded. 

“You know, usually guys say the opposite about me,” Magnus teased, gently touching the ear cuff on his ear as he smiled. “You’re sweet though. Let’s go. I made reservations at this cute little restaurant I hope you’ll like,” he said, closing the door behind him. “You look good too,” he said, looking Alec over. “That shirt is a little… unfortunate,” he said obviously trying to choose his word carefully. “But somehow it works for you.”

“You think so?” Alec asked, smiling slightly as they walked. “My sister said it makes me look like a lesbian. But I like it. And it’s very vacation-y!” he pointed out.

Magnus laughed, smiling to himself. “Sure, Alexander. Very vacation-y,” he teased. 

They made their way down to the lobby and out the door, Magnus leading the way to the restaurant. Once they got there, they sat across from each other at a small table in the corner, nice and tucked away from everyone else. 

“I don’t know what kind of food you like, but I think you’ll find something here you like. It’s all good,” Magnus assured.

“Trust me, everything looks good,” Alec said, looking down at his menu. They ordered pretty quickly and Alec leant forward a little as they waited for their food, looking Magnus over again.

Magnus was breathtakingly gorgeous. 

Alec never thought that Magnus could look better than he did when he was laying out by the pool, shirtless and tan, lots of leg showing and just enough makeup that it looked natural in a makeup kind of way. But seeing him there tonight was next level. He was wearing a button up shirt which strained on his biceps so much that Alec was afraid they were going to split open any minute. His makeup drew Alec’s eye in, and just made him conflicted. Did he want to spend all night lost in Magnus’s golden brown eyes? Or did he want to focus on how much he needed to kiss his perfect lips? He cleared his throat when he realized he was staring, flushing slightly. 

He wasn’t the kind to get easily flustered, but man was Magnus beautiful. 

“So, I have a proposition for you,” Magnus said as they got their food, looking over at Alec. “Since we’re both here just for the week, I think we should just… have fun,” he started. “Not share a lot of personal information, just have fun. And then when this is over, then it’s over. No strings, no pain, no worrying about how awkward you’re being. Just a spring fling. How’s that sound?” he asked.

Alec nodded, taking a bite of his food. “That sounds perfect. Just a week of having fun with a beautiful man with no worries about when I have to go home? I like that,” he said honestly. 

“It’s settled then,” Magnus said happily. “One week of casual shit, then we go our separate ways with the fond memories of Madrid.”

“To fond memories,” Alec said, lifting his glass of wine and laughing when Magnus hit his glass with his own. 

“To fond memories.”

At the end of the night they walked back to the hotel, hand in hand. They were both full and content, both of food and of wine, and they felt amazing. There was something freeing about knowing exactly where this was going, knowing that there was no funny business or stress. That they were just having fun, two guys enjoying themselves on vacation. 

They got back to Magnus’s room and he looked into his eyes, licking his lips without thinking. Before Alec could blink Magnus was pressing their lips together, his hands resting on his waist as he deepened the kiss.

Magnus tasted like wine and sunshine and it drove Alec wild. He gently pushed Magnus up against the door and kissed him back heatedly, needing to get as close to him as possible. 

Magnus shifted a leg almost between his thighs and moved his head down to kiss his neck, kissing and nipping and sucking at the skin before pulling away with a devilish smirk. 

“Goodnight Alexander,” he said, going into his room and leaving Alec in the hallway, disheveled and flustered and heated in the best kind of way.

And Alec couldn’t find it in himself to be bothered by it.

He made his way back to his own room, collapsing onto the bed with a content sigh. 

“So what happened? Did you scare him away? Did you two hook up?” Jace asked from the other bed.

“Shut up. It went great,” he said, getting ready for bed. “We went out to eat. We talked all night. We made out in the hallway. I’d say it was pretty successful.”

“What? Not even a hand job to end the night? Lame,” Jace said, groaning when Alec threw a pillow at him. “I’m glad you had a good time. You deserve it,” he said sincerely. “Now get to sleep, you know we have to go to grandma and grandpa’s tomorrow.”

Alec went to bed that night with two things on his lips: a smile, and Magnus’s kiss.


End file.
